Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integral workpiece having a duct, which is located within a region which extends, for example in an annular manner, about an axis of the workpiece, wherein the duct is formed by forming. The invention further relates to a manufacturing method for such a workpiece.
Related Technology
Such a workpiece having a corresponding duct can be manufactured from steel or aluminum by casting, the duct being created by a lost core. In the case of a steel part, manufacturing may alternatively take place by forging, the duct being formed by hot metal spinning. These manufacturing methods are associated with significant cost. Manufacturing the duct by means of soldering, welding or adhesive bonding is also comparatively costly.